fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Synthetic Troopers
(Photos are for reference, I don't own this image.) The Riot Bots are an army of manufactured robots created for law enforcement and warfare. The designs were manufactured by Lucas Wilson and then later on he built the first batch of these mechanical troops, within a few years, the Riot Bots became known as an official group of soldiers and military policemen. They were approved to be widely manufactured by the United Nations after a successful group protected Thomas Wilson, a United Nations diplomant, in negotiating peace between the Apokoliptians and Mobians. The Riot Bots have served in countless wars and security situations since and have saved countless lives that could've been lost if they were the ones who fought said wars. 'Characteristics:' Design Standard Riot Bots have a robotic skeletal-like structure as their standard template, being as tall as that of an average man. Once after their bodies were created, they would be supplied with a camouflaged uniform, a bullet proof vest, a black mask, and a standard military-issued helmet with a black visor in a resemblance to the Replica Soldiers from F.E.A.R. Another design that has caused some intrigue is the complex Artificial Intelligence that each Riot Bot is built with, giving them human characteristics such as the ability to think and feel for themselves which allows them to improve upon mistakes when made or even engage in banter while in combat or during their own time. Performance Riot Bots employed standard tactics and strategy when in battle or in any crisis for that matter. They're quite accurate with weapons but are average in terms of reflexes. They're considerably more difficult to put down than a human being but were cut down more easily at the hands of laser and plasma weaponry. Nevertheless, their combat skills acheive great successes and operate at their best when given proper leadership. 'Types:' There are several variants of Riot Bots with certain roles and exclusive equipment to their specified position: *'Infantry- '''The Infantry are standard foot soldiers that make up the back bone of the Riot Bot armies. *These troops were programmed to battle the enemy on foot, face-to-face and this branch takes the most casualties out of any other military position as a result. The Infantry are identified by their light green camouflaged pattern on their uniforms. *'Special Operations- The SpecOps units are more advanced Riot Bots who handle higher risk missions that the regulars can't handle. One can identify a SpecOps trooper by their dark blue and white color scheme. They're missions can range from rescuing a vital person and recovering important intel to assassinations. *'Recconnaissance- '''In other words, the scouts of the Riot Bots forces. The Recon troops are generally weaker than other units and carry lighter weapons such as SMGs for better maneuverability. They sometimes also act as snipers to support fellow units. The scouts are characterized by their grey uniform along with their red visor. *'HazMat- 'The HazMat Riot Bots are specifically programmed to deal with bio-terrorist threats and handle contagious situations that could harm the population. The HazMat units are often characterized by their dark green color scheme as well as a gas mask. *'Military Police- 'The Military Police is for the branch of Riot Bots who were assigned to become law enforcement with military tactics and force needed. They can serve as SWAT teams, riot control, or bodyguards for important political figures. They can be seen with blue uniforms resembling riot police. *'Heavy Weapons- 'The Heavy Weapons are as they sound, they're tough, slow, and pack one hell of a punch with their weapons. Heavies are generally fond of gatling guns, RPGs, grenade launchers, and light machine guns. The heavy troopers are suitable support and assault units and their increased durability makes them a formidable threat to anyone who crosses its path. They usually wear light grey armor to signify their position. *'Commando- 'The Commandos are the highest of the elite classes, sometimes even being put in charge of a SpecOps team. They're programming is more complex and advanced than any other unit and are therefore more expensive to mass produce, leaving few commandos to be created as a result and therefore a rare sight on the battlefield, being programmed to do highly atheltic stunts and several stealth techniques. Commandos work well on their own and when they lead SpecOps troops but their programming dictates that they operate more efficiently when a squad of commandos are working together. The commando can be recognized by his black and white attire with red glowing eyes peering out of his visor. *'Pilots- 'The pilots are pretty much what they sound like. They operate in aircrafts, vehicles, and mech units. A Riot Bot pilot is recognized by their light grey armor with light brown uniforms underneath and a blue visored helmet. 'Chain of Command: The Riot Bots have a certain chain of command for their troops when they round them up in groups: *Team: 4 troops, lead by a NCO *Squad: 8-13 troops lead by a Squad Leader *Platoon: 26-64 troops led by a Sergeant *Company: 80-225 troops led by a Lieutenant *Battalion: 300-1,300 troops led by a Major *Regiment: 3,000-5,000 troops led by a Captain *Division: 10,000-15,000 troops led by a Commander *Corps: 20,000-45,000 troops led by a General 'Equipment:' *G2A2 Assault Rifle *AT-14 Pistol *RPL Submachine Gun *VK-12 Combat Shotgun *Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon *MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher *E-17D Sniper Rifle *N6A3 Fragmentation Grenade *Thermal Detonator *Smoke Grenade *Satchel Charges *Kukri Hunting Knives 'Notable Riot Bots:' Omega 'is the second-in-command of the Riot Bot forces and is, in fact, one of the most highly respected soldiers. Being a SpecOps operative, he's the no-nonsense type of person and usually kept a level-headed attitude but would sometimes panic if things didn't go according plan. He's very observant of his surroundings and is able to plan out grand strategies and tactics that can lead his troops to victory. Omega is close friends with higher ranking officers such as his superior Metal Slade, who's the general of the FWM robot forces. Omega is also very protective of his troops, whether they be human or robots, and seeks to find any way to prevent high casualty rates. '''Zeta '''is a heavy weapons specialist and one of the most trigger happy at that. He's always itching for a fight and will devote himself to battle once the first shot is fired. He gets incredibly anxious when they're about to head into battle and is a loyal fighter at that. In fact, he's too'' much into fighting to the point where its a bit difficult to get him to stop when the battle's already over. His best friend is Iota who has to constantly keep an eye on him. He's also got one nasty temper when someone insults him or someone he cares deeply for. He's very cocky and a bit arrogant, thinking very high of his abilities in battle, making him believe that brute force is all that's needed in battle though this can get him into some trouble with both the enemy and his own superiors. 'Iota '''is a regular trooper but can be seen fighting alongside his partner and closest friend Zeta. Iota and Zeta are almost opposites personality wise. Where Zeta is the more gung-ho fanatic, Iota is far more calm and level-headed, seeking to find ways that could solve a conflict peacefully which is quite ironic considering his occupation as a grunt. Iota's very successful at convincing others not to fight, one of his most notable achievements was when he convinced the Apokolitians and Mobians to negotiate peace when war seemed inevitable between the two species. As a result, Iota's actions were what sparked the Riot Bots to be mass-produced by the United Nations and become official law enforcers and military units. '''Daredevil '''is a pilot in the Riot Bot's airforce. He's the type who loves to fly into danger, literally, and do tasks other pilots wouldn't even conceive. This kind of behavior makes even Omega wary of letting him fly an aircraft. He's an expert at flight maneuvers and aerial combat and whenever an important mission is underway, Daredevil is almost always the pilot. '''Apollo '''is the head of the HazMat battalion. He's usually a quiet individual, only speaking to give out orders. He takes his job very seriously as he knows the risks should he and his troops fail an operation. With his hardened discipline sinking in, the entire battalion is very effective when they're called in for bio-terrorist threats. When he's not on the job, Apollo is usually one to lurk in solitary confinement within his office, always monitoring in case a threat were to come up. '''Sparks '''is one of the flamethrower units, being created to purge foes with his flames. He speaks in a very calm, yet ominous tone when in battle and his skills with a flamethrower are remarkable and his courage is everlasting. He'd be willing to charge into a horde of enemies on his own if the chance had arisen. 'Notable Units: Orion Team: #Metallica- (Former Leader) #Aegis- (Current) Leader #Echo- Medic #Zeta- Heavy Weapons #Pax- Communications Officer #Lev- Combat Engineer (K.I.A.) #Daredevil- Pilot #Zero- Sniper #Tag- Soldier #Matchstick- Soldier #Alpha- Soldier (K.I.A.) #Bravo- Soldier (K.I.A.) #Rafter- Soldier 'Riot Bot Units:' ' 2.jpg|Trooper Scout.jpg|Reconnaissance 3.jpg|SpecOps Sparks.jpg|Blazer 4.jpg|Heavy Weapons Specialist Infiltrator.jpg|Combat Engineer RB.jpg|Commando ' Category:Military/Law Enforcement